User talk:Paul slash nakamura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Paradise manga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DinoQueen13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 06:54, September 22, 2010 Re: Exaclan Wikia There is only one problem. There is practically no difference between our Wikis, except for the logo and the background. Many of the things on your page are pretty much exactly the same as mine. I think we should redirect yours back to mine; I have more pages, all I need is more editors. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks 4 replying...Look, I'm good at writing up pages, but suck at uploading pics, and have done a number of those on other anime-dedicated wikias (i.e. onepiece.wikia, naruto.wikia, fairytail.wikia, etc). Yeah...i'll be your editor! Any chance you'd let me edit a few of the character pages. Oh, and add a few pages myself? I mean lostparadise.wikia is fairly new afterall... :No problem with that. The only reason I undid your Exaclan edit was because it was pretty much the same thing, except less organized. So I copied-pasted a part of your edit that wasn't originally in my article, and then restored the rest. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 12:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Names In the article title, should it be First Name, Last Name, or Last Name, First Name (right now, the page names have the Last Name, First Name format)? Because "Himoto Sora" would translate to "Sora Himoto" in English. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 12:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Tnx for the Utopia Academy Page, mate...Say have you seen the Weapons' Page By the way, i meant to ask this 4 a while, but your not the manga's author are you? :Me? No, I am not the author/artist, sadly. If I were, I'd be able to fill out everything on the info, wouldn't I? XD --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) i see...but your japanese, am i rite? that's why you can translate proficiently :Me? No. I am not Japanese. The only reason I know this because that's what is says on Wikipedia (XD), also because there was a Japanese movie also called "Shitsurakuen". --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) i see...well i'm from the Philippines, and yes...my skin is tanned hey are u also a fan of web comics? here, i recommend this http://www.krakowstudios.com/spinnerette/ maybe you n i can also establish a wikia 4 it? :Hmm ... I'm not that big a fan of web comics. I prefer hardcore chapters, traditional style. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :You can make your own. It's really easy; you made the Exaclan Wiki, so you could make another one. Here --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Images I know what pages need images. I need to find good images without too much text or other images in the way, which is rather hard given the artist's style. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. I could also get screenshots from MangaFox. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I'm sorta busy ... haven't updated for chapter 18 yet!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 00:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I haven't.